My S08(Minha S08, Eng version)
by MissBabyD
Summary: My season 8 of Smallville, the english version. Only reading to know if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville does not belong to me, and unfortunately nor does Superman.

* * *

I have to warn you, the first two chapters will be a little recap with my favorite dialogues, i made some changes of course to serve the purpose of which I want to take this season. Questions and suggestions are appreciated. Also english is not my fist language i am still learning, so be nice.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Clark was human, after all this time wanting to be normal, this wasn`t in his plans, in his imagination, beeing human meant work at the farm with Lana at his side as his wife and having children running around. A dream, a beautiful one but even if he got back to the farm this dream would never come true. Lana left so he could protect the people and he did the exact opposite by losing his powers the way he did, he blamed Jor-El but knew deep down that his A.I of a biological father was right by making him human so that he couldn't be used as a weapon against the world. He gave to much power to Lex and ignored Jor-El`s warnings now he had only himself to blame, but complaining about his A.I father is more satisfying. Chloe needs his help and he can't even scape this form of enslavement. Think about it wasn't going to help his case his only chance now was Olliver and the rest of the team finding him. His attempt of scape was ridiculous he ended up with a headache and more bruises and sores, but he could take it, the pain when under green kryptonite was far worse for him.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

It toke a entire month for Olliver and his team to find Clark and when they did Olliver was the one to go pick him up as the others went back to their lives and missions. Olliver just understood the motive behind the need to pick Clark up from the Russians when he looked at his friend`s face and saw fatigue and the cuts he was spotting apparently Clark is without his powers. The conversation on the way to Black Creeak was comfortable but tense Olliver didn`t want Clark to go, the man has no training on fighting, but his friend wanted to play hero, and by having powers and advantages Clark never worried about being over powered by the enemy unless they had green kryptonite, he was also never afraid of bullets or any other kind of weapons or closed doors or any other thing, Clark don't have any normal survival skills really. And that sucks not only for him but for every one that normally don't have to worry about Clark being shoot now have to.

" We have 15 minutes maximum " said the Archer looking around in search of guards nearby " Stay behind me "

" No, we'll cover more ground if we split " replied Clark. The Archer looked incredulous " What will you do if caught ? Bite someone ? " said him sarcastically.

"I will not argue with you , Chloe is in danger! " stated Clark firmly.

"All right Clark, go and be the hero, but who will be there to save you ? " concluded the angry Archer with the stubbornness of his friend . After looking at each other for a few seconds then they followed in opposite directions.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Lois! Clark couldn't believe it. How does she do that? That woman is always in the middle of the danger, even with the resources the team have, they didn't found were Chloe was until this morning, Lois investigative skills are truly impressive some times.

After they disabled the guards Lois grabs the gun from one of them. "What are you doing here?" she asks as they continue to look for her cousin.

"I heard they have a good espresso" he replied automatically. Even in these situations the instinct of teasing Lois was stronger than simply responding. "What, you disappear for a month and come back with a sense of humor?" asked her already annoyed with the idiot who disappeared when she needed him, not that she would admit it of course.

"I'm looking for Chloe, the question is how did you get in here?"

"Feminine charm" Clark makes a snorting soud with his mouth. "Yes, i do have some"

"Good job protecting your short suply of it" said him teasingly.

"Why don't you stop complaining and do exactly as I say, then we can find Chloe and stay safe at the same time" she said cocking the gun. "Could you stop pointing that gun at me." said Clark "Oh Clark, i am not pointing at you" Lois replied. Clark looks at her in disbelief. "What! I'm not! Even so that is only your keecap."

"That makes me feel so much better," said him half joke half serious.

"Look, I know you're nervous, but I grew up in the middle of the Navi Seals in camps and not in the cornfield, stay with me and I'll protect you, you'll be fine"

"Chloe," Clark said when he found his friend in one of the rooms, he tries to open the door but it's locked and without his powers it would be difficult to open. "Out of the way Smallville" Lois looks at him confident point the gun to the lock, Clark immediately looks at her and obeys understanding what she plans to do. Lois then shoots.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Chloe could not believe that of all people Lois was the one who found her first, surprised she was not fast enough to warn about the hidden coward. Clark then came in right after Lois and knocked the agent out, then he checked to see if she was not badly hurt . Chloe knew she should be more concerned with her fallen cousing, but knowing what happened to Clark and warning him about the others took precedence.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Oliver could not control his body no matter how hard he tried, his answers were Automatic trying to follow the order imposed on him . He found himself threatening Clark, found himself shooting the first, the second time and then his body was again completely his. Whit Clark powerless the arrows shots were lethal, Chloe ran to him, but could not heal his wounds, she was without her skills too. Then a strange Martian appeared and saved his friend when he could not .

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

Clark was dying and the images he was seeing were of his father his mother`s and Lana`s, all the images had a nostalgic felling on it. After confirming that his powers were where they should be, the talk with Jones who sacrificed his own powers because they saw something great in Clark.

He will have to face the fact that it was time to accept that his old life, was only that, his past, it's time to say goodbye and start going towards his future, his destiny. Him actively participating Oliver's group also appeared to be an inevitable thing. Beeing two different people did not seem so ridiculous anymore. Being a reporter and know the disaster in advance was the most logical, having an excuse to be in most places even more, and working alongside Lois was perfect, she attracts a lot of attention and causes his presence not to be the main focus. Also annoying her would be a nice bonus.

* * *

CLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOISCLOI

The noise of the chair that belongs to the desk in front of her's was starting to really annoy Lois, even not wanting to give in, the silence was worse. She glared at the offender sitting in the chair.

"Oh! I am sorry Is this bothering you?" asked Clark trying not to laugh.

"The chair or you on it" she replied with a half smile.

Clark smiled back and took the name plate of the table he is sitting and leaned in a little closer to Lois "Lois" he started to say "I, hn, i wanted to say that you did really well out there" She continued to stare at him with that half smille "You lived up to your father's camp"

"Thanks," she replied "And as for you" she says trying not to smile more than she already was "That really surprised me, for your first attempt at heroism" Clark opens a quick secret smile.

"I better get going," he said getting up "I'll see you bright and early Monday morning" continued toward the exit.

"Wait a minute! Why Monday? What do you mean with bright and early?"

"Lois, you were the one who gave me the application" said Clark turning to her with a playful smile "You're looking at the newest recruit to the Daily Planet" Lois contains a satisfied smile.

"This is great, what made you change your mind?"

"I think I wanted to be in the middle of the action"

"Good for you, so you will start in the mail room?" Clark makes a small humorous noise.

"No, I'll be a little closer to home," he says looking at her and then to the table that he occupied not long ago "It looks like we will be neighbors Lane" he said walking away with a huge smile on his face. Lois got up quickly and took the sign plate that had the name 'Clark Kent'

"You have got to be kidding me"

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville does not belong to me, and unfortunately nor does Superman.

* * *

Questions and suggestions are appreciated. Also english is not my first language, I am still learning, so be nice.

* * *

Clark's first day at the Daily Planet started as normal as possible. He was punctual. Lois was still Lois complaining about his clothes something that, admittedly, was normal, but this time she actually made him change, inside a phone booth. Things went somewhat weird when an explosion close to the Daily Planet made de entire building tremble, and sent Lois right into his arms, for a crazy second he did not want to let go. The choice to hold on to her was taken from his hands when she pulled away from him, and not wanting to think about what just happened Clark super speeds as soon as she turns around to try and find out what was happening outside.

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

For Clark, helping people comes naturally, suppressing it was hard and tiring, not physically of course but mentally, enough that he did not even think about the consequences of whom could be watching, as he opens up the top of the bus, that was involved in the explosion like it was an tuna can, to save the passengers trapped inside. Granted there was, a lot of people inside desperate enough to get out and not question how, but he really needed to be more careful, and faster too. Seeing someone still inside, he approaches the person. It was a red head woman and seeing that she passed out, due to inhaling smoke, he lifts her up and get out.

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

Chloe was just passing by when it happened, an explosion then people running every where being an journalist, even if an unemployed one her instincts dictated her to follow the explosion, not to run away from it. She finds a teenager girl trying to walk strait, her body covered in ashes, and she was having trouble breathing. Chloe goes to help the girl, Beth, when a good-looking paramedic, finds them after she calls for help.

After assisting the paramedic and the girl, Chloe finds Clark in the middle of the chaos finishing helping people. His first day at work and his hero side is comfortable already. They show concern for one another, and Clark tries to convince her to work on the Planet again. When their conversation takes a new turn.

"Actually, pretty big changes." She started to say, looking at her engagement ring, but was interrupted by Clark's text alert.

"Apparently the goddess of journalism wants to know were I am." He said after checking his messages.

"With Lois on the case it will be harder to scape, and save the day." Chloe looks at him with amusement.

"If I could keep my secret from you, I can handle your cousin." He is very confident, after all Lois never really questioned his excuses.

"Ha! Good luck with that." Replied Chloe knowing that Clark is too concentrated on Lois messages to really respond to her comment.

He may joke about Lois, and pretend to be annoyed but the fond look he has when she is mentioned says a lot, and it's also a thing that Chloe will pretend not to see for as long as she can "I got to go. Tell Lois I said to go easy on you."

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

Lois was tired of turning around and not have Clark there, but he sure is weird like that. When he finally appeared, the clothes she made him put on, where full of ashes right along with Clark's face.

"Wow Clark what happened? Are you ok?" Concern coming from Lois deserved a little teasing.

"Why? Were you worried about me?" As predicted Lois narrow her eyes at him.

"Ah. No I am trying to chase down a lead on a story, I don't want to have to chase after you too." She then brightens up a little "Have you heard anything when you were out there making ash angels?"

For some reason he really wanted to prove himself useful "Actually I have, the police thinks that the bomb misfired since there wasn't any casualties''

Lois wasn't so sure about that ''Ok who is your source?''

"I am sorry Lois I didn't get a name, I was to busy, you know, helping people" she makes an annoyed sound.

"Ok, rule number one always know your source"

Clark smiles a little "I understand, look if you are going to teach a class about 'Lois Lane rules of reporting' I think I would rather read the cliff notes" after that little interaction with the goddess of reporting Clark is called to met the new boss of the Daily Planet, but not before cleaning himself up like Lois second rule says, he may joke about it but those rules are good.

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

Clark was surprised, Tess Mercer, the new acting CEO of LuthorCorp was intimidating, not in the 'Lois Lane Force of Nature' way but in a more 'I am powerful and you are not' kind, she might not know everything, but she appears to be as dangerous and curious as Lex was. Clark was really cautious about what to say, the woman could become a real treat if she started following his ex-friend footsteps ''Miss Mercer I saw how this work consumed Lex and I would hate to see the same happen to you.''

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

Clark finds his time with Lois more and more entertaining, now he can admit that. He is never bored nor insecure when he is with her, too worried in keeping her out of trouble ''So… The new boss, she came from nowhere.''

Lois glances at him, and answers as they get close to the place where the bomb went off ''You tell me, you where the one that just spent some quality time with her.''

He tries to explain ''She just wanted to welcome me aboard.''

She sees his face and just knows something is a miss '' Don't try to keep secrets from me, Clark, Tess Mercer is a pit-bull in Prada. There is no way she rolled the welcome mat to a copy boy, no matter how charming his smile is.'' As she finishes talking they stop by the others journalists, trying to get a scoop. When Lois starts to get offensive about Tess, Clark knew that there was more to it than pure antagonism, Lois wasn't the type of person that got on the defensive for nothing, distracting her with their normal banter was for the best "You think I have a charming smile?" asked him liking the idea.

Lois narrow her eyes ''I think you are about to lose some teeth if don't tell me what she said.'' Threatened Lois.

Now, that was dangerous she was starting to enter the 'I want to know now' mode and he cannot allow it "Careful Lois you are starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend."

"Jealous, me? Of you? Don't be absurd." said her making a face "Now watch and learn"

While Lois tried to get answers from the cop, Clark used his super hearing, and discovered that there are no traces of a bomb.

''Let's go Smallville, that cop is no help''

Clark looks at Lois and says without thinking ''Lois I heard that the there are no traces of a bomb.''

She looks at the crime scene and the specialists that are pretty far away and looks back at him. Clark stills, was she going to ask how he heard it? ''Really? That does not look like engine heating.''

''Then we need to talk to someone that was there. Chloe called, and said that one of the victims, an homeless girl called Beth is staying with her, you go ask her and I will try to track down the other victims.''

Lois holds his arm before he can move away ''Here is the thing I am not so good with kids, you go and play nanny, I will do the rest'' Clark tries to protest, but Lois was already moving away, after a fell seconds she stops, giving him her complete attention ''What are you doing? Go see Chloe'' she complains when he does not move.

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

''Beth took me to Tommy, but he tried to run as soon as he saw us, then when he found nowhere to run anymore he exploded, right in front of us. He was scared Lois, I don't think he meant to hurt anyone he just couldn't control his powers.''

Lois disagreed.'' He blew up a bus, almost killed a lot of people, I think it was text book karma.'' turning the recorder of ''Thanks'' said her smiling up at him.

''Hey! You didn't tell me you were recording that.''

''Don't get your tights in a twist Smallville, I will just refer to you as an anonymous source, besides if I am going to write 'Tommy is a human bomb' I need scientific proof.'' that made him think.

''We can check the autopsy report and see how much meteor rock was in his system.''

''The court won't release it, if is part of ongoing investigation'' she appeared to be a little put out about it ''But, I bet we can find a copy around in the hospital.'' Concluded her already getting up to go.

''By find I assume you meant steal'' said Clark following her.

''Rule number three do what ever it takes to get the story, you really should be really writing this down''

''Lois be careful there are some lines that you shouldn't cross''

''The only line I am worried about is the by line and so should you Clark, we are in this together'' he is surprised.

''You, want to share the by line, with me?'' she looks at him as if he is crazy.

''Oh god no, but I got you the obit.'' He frowns.

''Tomas obituary?''

''Absolutely!'' and after a very bad choice of words they went to the hospital.

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

At the Hospital Clark continues to protest ''Lois you can't just walk in and steal a file, it is a crime you are going to prison.''

''I have a plan Clark.'' Replies her after shoving an bouquet in his hands.

''Care to share it, I am having doubts.'' he said when they stopped in front of the files door.

''When in doubt, chard it'' said her taking a hospital card from her purse ''Cover for me Smallville'' she enters the now unlooked room.

Looking at the flowers Clark had the impression that everything is going to be like that with Lois, and was surprised to discover that he did not mind that much.

The paramedic that was on the accident stops by Clark and says that he is in the wrong place for visits, thinking fast Clark compliments him on his actions of that day.

''You helped a lot of people for someone with no uniform.'' said the paramedic.

''Well, no... You are the true hero, I am Clark Kent.'' Clark replies extending his hand to the paramedic

''Davis Bloom, I meet your fiancé Clark, congratulations she is a real catch''

''I am getting married?''

''Uh, well I saw you and Chloe together and she said she is engaged...''

''Chloe is engaged?'' Seeing Clark's surprised face Davis saw that he made an huge mistake.

''Oh I am so sorry she said she didn't tell anyone, do me a favor don't tell her I said anything'' said Davis going away really fast to stop his embarrassment.

''I won't reveal my source'' Said Clark quoting another rule. He didn't have much time to really think about what just happened, Lois was out of the room and talking.

''Smallville there is nothing in here about an meteor infection'' They start to walk to the elevator, handling the bouquet to Lois he takes the file from her.

''Here let me take a look''

''Nook yourself out'' she replies.

''Tommy's death seems suspicious.''

''Of course is suspicious, the guy blew himself up by rubbing his hands together, or whatever he did.''

''Look, they didn't find meteor rock in his system but he did find residues from the barrows, Lois, if Tomas was responsible for the blast, the barrows would have blown away from him not into him, right?'' Clark looks at her to see if she agrees with his theory.

''Don't clear his name just yet Sherlock, the kid was dangerous, check what he did'' Clark reads ,back and finds it weird.

''Lois there are no explosions on his file, if you are a criminal with his abilities way not use them?'' Stopping in front of the elevator, they look at each other.

''If Thomas didn't kill himself, then who?''

Clark looks to the side before going back to face Lois ''Beth claimed that Tommy blew up the bus, and she was there for both explosions.''

Realization downs on her face ''Oh my God my cousin is babysitting psycho spice.'' Lois turns to the elevator to see if is close. Clark sees his chance and super speeds away.

''Clark, what if…'' Lois turns around but he is not there anymore ''Ah, come on'' after a fell minutes she hears the elevator and gets inside it, picking up her cellphone she tries to call Chloe but it doesn't connects, so she tries again.

The elevator gets to the first floor, so Lois stops outside thinking that maybe, calling the National Guard is the best option, she is just about to do it when her cellphone starts to ring, it is Chloe

''Hello. Lois? You are not going to beliv…''

''Chloe! Thank God! the girl is the one…''

''That blasted things, I was about to tell you that.''

''So, are you ok?''

''Yes I found out, knocked her out, and called the police.''

''Good, I will be there as soon as I finish here, by the way I think Clark is on his way, he disappeared again.''

''I see, ok I have to talk to him anyway.''

''Yeah, ok, I have to go now, I am glad you are ok, bye.''

As soon as the call ends she calls Clark. He picks up at the first ring.

''Where are you Smallville?'' she asks looking around the parking lot.

''I went for the stairs, forgot we came here with your car, so I got into a cab. Chloe texted me, everything is ok''

Lois roll her eyes, opens her car, and gets in ''Yes, I know she called me. I was about to call the National Guard.'' she is emotionally tired.

''I am going to see Chloe, are you coming?'' He asks.

''I will be there as soon as possible, right now I have to finish some things.''

''But, Lois''

''She said she is fine and I have a dead line, even more now than before. You are her best friend and much better at the emotional thing then me so, you go first I will be there latter, besides she said she needs to talk to you.''

''… Ok, see you tomorrow''

* * *

LoisandClark

* * *

Still inside Chloe's loft, Clark puts away his cellphone ''It's a good thing that you called Lois to tell her you are ok, she was about to call the National Guard.'' He tries to lighten the mood.

Chloe looks away from the window where she was seeing the police take Beth away ''Beth tried to kill me Clark.'' His eyes follow her as she stars to clean up the mess.

''There is no way you could know how dangerous she was, her power was hidden, some source of high frequency energy blast, she fooled every one.''

''That is because she didn't trust anyone, I mean, I stayed in a cell for three months, imagine three years.'' Saying it like that.

''Well lets hope she gets the help she needs.'' Incredulous eyes met his.

''I seriously doubt that staying locked up in another cell will help things'' he frowns at her.

''Do you think that if you knew her sooner you could have helped her with her powers? Chloe some times the people that need help the most are the ones that push away harder.'' She sighs frustrated.

''That is why some one should be talking to them from day one.'' Wen Chloe slaps her hand in the counter top, she notices that her engagement ring isn't on her finger anymore''

Clark notices it and takes the ring of his front pocket ''Looking for this?'' Chloe sees the ring he extended to her ''I found it down stairs, must have fallen wen you ran. There is anything you want to tell me?''

She looks at him embarrassed ''I was going to tell you this morning but…'' _you where more worried about Lois texts, and stopped paying attention to me_ she wanted to say ''How did you find out? Did Jimmy call you?''

Clark panics a little, then smiles ''That is, rule number eleven, always protect your source. You could have called, any time really.'' she is a little apprehensive.

''It's just, things will change between us, and I don't know if I am ready for it just yet, are you?''

Clark is truly happy for her but, at the same time so much is changing that is getting hard to accept more of it right now, he knows she cant be helping him all the time and that working with Lois is going to demand almost all of his time, if today is to be taken as base for things to come, changes are inevitable. He moves to hug Chloe ''I know that your happiness is one of the most important thins in the word for me, I want you and Jimmy to have a wonderful live together, don't worry about anything else'' Chloe wasn't expecting it from him, some one that depends on her most of the time, she cant help but fell a little disappointed with his answer.

* * *

Review? Questions?


End file.
